exchange
by appanda
Summary: Igual, somos nosotros que nos decidimos por un sí o un no, yo sólo tuve que decir: acepto, y mi condena comenzó. En ocasiones llegué a preguntarme si quizás, en mi otra vida le fui infiel a mi pareja o si destruí algún matrimonio. ¿Por qué yo?


• Declaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Kishimoto Masashi.

• Advertencias: Lime.

• Aclaraciones: UA, one-shot, OoC. Cursiva: flashback, Normal: situación actual.

· exchange ·

* * *

Siempre había visto a Suna como un lugar lejano, que mis pies nunca tocarían aquella arena caliente y cómoda.

Situaciones que pensamos están a nuestro alcance las tomamos personalmente, pensamos que somos un Dios sacrificándose por el ser amado, mientras que en la realidad aquella cuerda forjada hipocresía sólo es un simple hilo lleno de falsedad.

Igual, somos nosotros que nos decidimos por un sí o un no, yo sólo tuve que decir: acepto, y mi condena comenzó. En ocasiones llegué a preguntarme si quizás, en mi otra vida le fui infiel a mi pareja o si destruí algún matrimonio.

¿Por qué yo?

Escuché con claridad el sonido del cierre descender, esperando calmar mi estremecimiento y respiración agitada, tras la tenue iluminación logré mirar el reflejo de su mano sobre mi hombro, palpando con un dedo parte de la piel sensible del cuello.

Mi piel se comenzó a erizar en el acto. Volteé mi rostro al completo admirando sus ojos aguamarina con ese retoque salvaje característico de él, su boca se poso al lado de mi oreja, sintiendo su aliento chocar y hacer contacto con mi piel, cerré los ojos como si eso me fuera defender de algún monstruo o algo parecido, pero este era el mundo real y el era más que un hombre cualquiera.

—Estás temblando —Susurró destacando con su voz la excitación que sentía.

El vestido descendió sobre mi piel como la seda, cayendo al suelo, su cuerpo trató de cubrir lo que la ropa había hecho con anterioridad, sólo que el tacto de sus manos era más cálido.

—Calla —Escuché el clic que hace un brasier al ser soltado—Iré lento, deseo tocarte.

¿Por qué no mandé al diablo los problemas de mi familia? Pude hacerlo, y ahora me encuentro en una situación inesperada, esto me pasa por jugar a ser Dios.

_Tomé aire y volví a la agobiante reunión, pensar que debía sonreír hipócritamente a gran parte de los demás invitados: "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos". Camine hasta la siguiente sala para tomar asiento en uno de los muebles, fue algo evidente el notar que la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban hablando "estupideces", me incliné un poco en mi asiento tratando de echarle una ojeada a mi padre, que se encontraba platicando felizmente con uno de sus amigos, y por la parte de Neji deduje, se encontraría seduciendo a alguna "niñita de papi"._

_Me acomodé en el asiento debidamente, pero pegué un saltito y llegué a ahogar un grito al encontrarme frente a frente con un desconocido que compartía el sillón conmigo._

_'¿Cuál es tú nombre?' Pregunto de repente._

_'Las personas, tienen la cortesía de presentarse primero, antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien más.' Respondí desafiante, esperando una señal de enojo, pero recibí todo lo contrario, su carcajada resonó en mis oídos por varios segundos._

_'Soy Sabaku no Gaara, el patrocinador de este evento, y ¿usted es?'_

_'Hyūga... Hina...hinata'_

_Su mano se poso en mi nuca atrayéndome hasta el, cubriendo sus labios con los míos, aprovechando mi gran descuido, en un intento fallido por liberarme traté de golpearlo, fue inútil._

_No había gente alrededor para brindarme auxilio, tuve que esperar a que este se alejara de mí, pues tenía gran fuerza._

_'¡¿C-Cómo se atreve?' Repliqué al instante._

_'Se me es difícil pensar que eres hija de Hyūga Hiashi.' Se acercó aún más evitándome escapatoria._

_'No me conoce como para empezar a tutearme.'_

_'En un futuro nos conoceremos mejor.'_

_Volvió a acariciarme y sólo se me ocurrió salir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba mi padre, quién me recibió con una amplia sonrisa, me rodeo con uno de sus brazos soltando su gran orgullo: "Mi hija prodigio"._

_Después de varios minutos fuimos invitados a cenar en la mesa junto a el patrocinador, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear y llegué abrazada a la mesa junto a mi primo, tomamos asiento esperando a que las demás personas llegasen._

_Hice lo que pude para esquivar las insinuaciones del joven Sabaku no, concentrándome en mi padre que parecía tenso ante la presencia de este. Los minutos transcurrieron como contar granos de arena, mientras yo trataba de idear algún plan para escapar de aquel lugar._

_'Espero poder verlos mañana caballeros' Su mirada se poso en mi 'A ti también Hinata, los tres tenemos cosas serias de que hablar.'_

_¿Yo, hablar algo con él? Para nada. Neji se levantó mostrándose nervioso, mi padre y yo le imitamos mientras que Gaara me buscaba con la mirada._

_'Cla...ro' Dijo Neji saliendo apresurado._

_Salí afuera esperando que ellos busquen el auto que estaba en el estacionamiento, mire atrás encontrándome con el engreído pelirrojo, que observaba mi mano tratando de buscar algo._

_'¿Qué?'_

_'Deseaba saber si estabas comprometida, se me hubiera hecho desagradable tener que decirte que lo cancelaras'_

_'Si estuviera comprometida no tendría que cancelar nada, mucho menos por usted'_

_'Si tendrías. Serás mía. Te daré un anillo, firmaras un papel y con eso te convertirás en mi esposa'_

_'¿Está loco?'_

_'La veré mañana, chérie'_

El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y me vi tumbada en la cama, mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el de él.

—¡Demonios, dilo, trato de ser amable, te irás acostumbrando. —El suplicó.

—¿Te... Te amo? —Traté de afirmar, pero me salió una pregunta.

—Al menos vas por el primer pasó, repítete eso varias veces. —Me dio un vuelco en la cama, quedando yo encima del.— Bésame tú a mí.

_La postura de Neji se mostró rígida como una estatua, el claxon del auto sonó por segunda vez advirtiendo la presencia de alguien, mi padre se incorporó con las manos temblando, el timbre de la puerta sonó y me levantépara recibir al invitado._

_Mi padre tomó mi mano y me acercó a la escalera, Neji se acercó a la puerta y dejó su mano en la manilla._

_'Es... Un invitado nuestro' Me llevó con pequeños empujones hasta mi habitación 'Quédate aquí, Neji y yo estaremos en el estudio con nuestro invitado, que nadie nos moleste.'_

_Asentí y la puerta se cerró frente a mí, suspiré resignada y tomé el lienzo bajo mi cama, debía terminarlo, no por obligación si no por aburrimiento, además no todos los días se ve a una chica pintando en un lienzo a su cantante favorito._

_Los minutos pasaron de forma rápida, y observé satisfecha mi obra, los humanos somos vulnerables, no pude evitar sonreír emocionada ¡Cómo olvidar a los artistas galanes? ¡En especial si tenían la voz de un Dios!_

_Me levanté con lentitud de la cama, llegué a escuchar sonidos extraños, salí con apuro de la habitación para asomarme desde la escalera. El sonido estruendoso que hace una puerta al ser azotada retumbo en mis oídos, bajé las escaleras hasta el causante del acto y le reclame._

_'¡No tiene por qué azotar las puertas de esta casa!'_

_Repliqué con mi mirada fija en la puerta, cuidando que ninguno de los dibujos hubiera recibido daño alguno, después de todo había tardado quince días de arduo trabajo en terminar de darle vida a toda la casa._

_Miré con odio al hombre en frente de mi, sus cabellos rojizos fueron fáciles de reconocer, su rostro se relajo sosteniendo sus manos en su cabeza como jugar al ladrón y al policía, una de sus manos se lanzó a un lado de mi rostro sin tocarme._

_'No pagaré mi cólera contigo, pero te veré dentro de un rato'_

_Le vi desaparecer tras la puerta, Neji me llamó con un hilo de voz, voltee aún con enojo, mi padre tomaba sus medicinas para el corazón señalando con una mano que tomara asiento._

_Obedecí mientras la preocupación se arremolinaba en mí, mi padre era un hombre mayor que necesitaba cuidados médicos y que el más mínimo estrés le podría causar un infarto._

_'Ya has conocido a Gaara' Mi padre poso sus ojos en mi '¿Qué opinas del?' Pregunto interesado._

_'E-es agradable' Mentí._

_'Es un muy buen partido' Neji se incorporó._

_'¿Por qué lo elogian tanto?'_

_'Debemos decirte algo muy importante'_

_Cada palabra que cruzaba por mi mente era una súplica de "tierra trágame", después de todo Sabaku no Gaara no era un peón sino el rey del tablero: con pocos movimientos pero con el mayor poder e interés y yo había pasado a ser de reina a un peón a servicios del rey. El padre de Gaara había sido un hombre de negocios inculpado injustamente por asociaciones con narcotraficantes y asesinado en la cárcel, todo un plan muy bien planificado por Neji y mi padre para cubrir sus negocios turbios, pero dejaron un punto ciego el cual Gaara usaría en su contra, tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para hundirlos, y la amenaza estaba hecha._

Traté de ahogar un gemido de dolor, pero mis labios me traicionaron, Gaara dejó de besar mi cuello para verme a los ojos, aunque la iluminación era poca, estaba segura que él podía observarme con toda claridad.

—¿_Virgen_?

Traté de esquivarlo ignorando su mirada desafiante.

—Y-ya te lo había dicho.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego susurró—Entre otras palabras: _Hecha para mí_ —Pegó su cuerpo aún más al mío—¿Te soy agradable? —Sonrió— Viéndolo por otro lado ya estás dando una respuesta.

¡Y era verdad! ¡Como odiaba ser dominada de esa forma! Siendo una persona de principio y ética moral ¡Se dejaba sucumbir por los deseos de un extraño!, si, porque él era un completo extraño que había llegado a su vida para arreglar la de él.

_Confirmé por segunda vez con la recepcionista la habitación a la cual me dirigía, subí las escaleras lo menos acelerada que pude, disfrute los detalles decorativos en el corredor, deseando conocer a su autor; me detuve unos instantes en uno de los espejos observando que estuviera presentable y seductora a la vez, decía convencer a Sabaku no Gaara de olvidar su venganza, aunque eso implicará la ley de la seducción. Toque la puerta varias veces esperando a que está abriera, la puerta en frente de mi abrió, pensé que me saldrían raíces esperando, mis ojos se posaron directamente en su torso desnudo, era algo perfecto, ni mi cantante favorito podría comparar con algo tan perfecto. Por mi mente pro la idea de hacer un cuadro con él, pero recordé mi realidad y porque estaba allí._

_'Que maravillosa sorpresa' Me extendió su mano para que entrara a la habitación 'Por favor toma asiento'_

_Noté su sofisticada forma de hablar, quizás me había leído la mente, cerro con llave la puerta y tomó asiento de inmediato a mi lado, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios lanzó una pregunta._

_'¿Viniste a cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales o a reclamarme por el portazo?'_

_'No, y—ya se todo lo o—ocurrido, ven—ngo a n—negociar'_

_'¿Negociar?, crees qué todo el sufrimiento que pase es negociable' Permaneció apacible._

_'S-sólo quiero llegar a un acuerdo, m-mi padre ya está en la tercera edad'_

_'¿Qué quiero a cambio de su libertad y la de tu primo?'_

_Asentí._

_'Quiero tú libertad a cambio'_

_'N-no lo entiendo'_

_Me recostó en la cama para luego posarse sobre mí, quizás la técnica de seducción había funcionado demasiado bien._

_'Cuando regresé a Suna, te llevare conmigo como mi Mujer' _

_'¡Usted está loco!' Lo afirmé sin tartamudear, desafiante a sus movimientos._

_'Mandaré a tú familia a prisión, a menos de que seas capas de recompensar todos los años que sufrí tras la ausencia de mi padre, y los reproches de odio provenientes de mi tutor' Se levantó dejándome libre al fin 'Te daré oportunidad para decidirlo hasta esta noche'_

_Salí aturdida con ganas de correr, lo consultaría con mi padre y el daría el ultimátum._

Me abracé con fuerza a él cuando sentí clímax, eso era definitivo: adiós hermosa virginidad, hola Sabaku no Gaara.

—Trata de amarme lo mejor posible, se que puedes amarme Hinata.

_La expresión de Neji era de desesperación, mi padre sólo se mostraba dudoso ante su respuesta, no tenía idea el que responder, cierta parte en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser se alegro, pues quizás mi padre si me hubiera tenido algo de aprecio._

_'Nuestro futuro está en tus manos y ¿Tú dudas Hinata?' Neji tomó la palabra y mi padre asintió dándole la razón._

_Suspiré resignada._

_'A-Acepto, seré la señora de Sabaku no.'_

_Gaara entró por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, obviamente lo había escuchado todo._

Regresé de inmediato a la realidad, el escudriñar tanto en los problemas pasados me llevaría a uno nuevo. El pedía que lo amara, pero ¿Como poder amarlo más de la cuenta?

Quizás la vida junto a Sabaku no Gaara no iba a ser tan melodramática. Porque el no amarte sería un pecado.

* * *

Bien, no todas las relaciones GaaHina comenzarán color rosa.

¿ Reviews? ·0·


End file.
